LRTA Class 1000
|image = Line 1 Train near EDSA Station.jpg |caption = LRTA Class 1000 train approaching EDSA station in Pasay City |name = LRTA Class 1000 |targets = None |pilot = Multiple |length = 59,590 mm (195 ft 6 in) (2-car trainset) 89,370 mm (293 ft 3 in) (3-car trainset) |height = 3,525 mm (11 ft 6.8 in) |first = The Return of Godzilla |last = Gamera vs. Gyaos}} The LRTA Class 1000 is a high-floor light-rail vehicle of the Light Rail Transit Authority (LRTA) in the Philippines, and is used in the Manila Light Rail Transit System Line 1, which began operation in 1984. It appears in various films of the Reiwa Series. Overview The Line 1 was constructed through a loan given by the Belgian government. An additional loan package was given by ACEC (Ateliers de Constructions Electriques de Charleroi), BN (Constructions Ferroviaires et Metalliques, formerly Brugeoise et Nivelles), TEI (Tractionnel Engineering International) and TC (Transurb Consult) to the construction of the line. The trains were included in the second loan package. The trains were manufactured by BN (now Bombardier Transportation Belgium S.A.), electrical equipment supplied by ACEC. A total of 64 trains were built between 1982 and 1983. The trains originally ran on a two-car configuration. In 1999, it was changed into a three-car configuration when the LRTA purchased 7 four-car trains from Hyundai Precision. The length of car is 29,280 mm (96 ft 1 in), 2,500 mm (8 ft 2 in) of width and 3,525 mm (11 ft 6.8 in) of height. It is a double articulation with 5 door swing plug type doors per side and with 8-axle rigid body, the carbody is made of BI sheet. Traction unit The bogie is inside frame type, traction control system is thyristor chopper type. The traction motor is a straight-wound motor. The transmission is a right-angle link drive transmitted via gears and two elastic couplings. Refurbishing Cooling modification Initially, ventilation inside the train was done through forced ventilation. In 2004, all the vehicles were air-conditioned. At the same time the ventilator was removed. Painting change The original body paint of the trains were orange-brown, but it was changed to the current painting around 2000. Standing Room During second refurbishment, some seats, particularly at the middle part of coaches used as intermediate trains, are removed to increase standing space, similar to the E231 series in Japan. History Reiwa Series The Return of Godzilla The LRTA Class 1000 appears mostly in background shots of Manila, but during Godzilla's rampage in the city, one LRTA Class 1000 train was destroyed by the falling debris of Torre de Manila after it was partially destroyed by Godzilla's atomic breath that also destroyed two Maser Cannons on Taft Avenue below. Stories of Manila One night, the last train of Line 1 arrives on Carriedo station, which is a LRTA Class 1000 in a three-car configuration. Instead of arriving at the last station, it returns back to the Baclaran depot despite having passengers inside. After they encountered a Meganulon that wants to eat them all, some of the passengers hide in another LRTA Class 1000 train, but the Meganulon manages to enter after breaking one of the doors with its massive claws. The next day, the Light Rail Transit Authority announced that one of their trains last night did not reached Baclaran station, due to the train "suddenly disappearing". Mothra: The Divine Moth After Mira was killed by Malness, Mothra then proceeds on laying waste in the city of Manila, before grabbing a LRTA Class 1000 train that was returning to the depot. Mothra then drops the train while in the air, destroying it and killing Malness. Mothra vs. Bagan One LRTA Class 1000 train malfunctioned just after it left Central Terminal station that resulted in the train unable to stop. At Carriedo station, a northbound LRTA Class 1200 train was about to leave Carriedo station when both trains collided that resulted in many people getting injured and damaging the station's platform. Gamera By 2041, the LRTA Class 1000 trains are now starting to show its old age after more malfunctions happen such as broken doors and trains getting caught on fire. During Gamera's rampage in Manila, he grabbed a LRTA Class 1000 train before putting one in his mouth. After figuring out that the train is not suitable for him as food, he drops it on a Maser Cannon that resulted in its destruction. Gamera vs. Gyaos In 2043, two years after Gamera's attack, Marie was killed at Vito Cruz station after she was crushed by a southbound LRTA Class 1000 train heading towards Baclaran. Many thought it was suicide, but however, evidence later shows that she was murdered, by her own boyfriend. Following this incident, all LRTA Class 1000 trains were removed from service and is replaced by the much more modern LRTA Class 1300 trains that was bought for the Cavite extension of Line 1 that was completed in 2023. Category:Real World